reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Gang Controllers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Our posse is about gang hideout control, we take over gang hideouts and then defend it from the other posses or players who are firing/getting close to the hideout. We use many different tactics such as people covering different sides of the hideout and patrolling the outside and entrances to protect the hideout from others and do what ever is necessary to keep hold of the hideout. We do regular target practice by shooting lanterns and small targets to make sure we are ready for anything that comes at us. If people are not doing regular target practice and don't show that they have a good aim will be kicked from the clan. If people require extra help they can speak to leaders or other members who will be willing to help. If you are unable to do target practice often for whatever reason (e.g friend borrowing game) just tell a leader. We are a serious clan meaning that anyone who is stupid (e.g killing clan members mounts) will be kicked from the clan. If anyone see's people in the clan being stupid report it to a leader and we will deal with the problem as best we can and as soon as we can. Acting immature is another way of not being serious (e.g whining about where you spawn or where you sit in a carriage) if you do act immature you will be kicked from the clan as we have said earlier. Arguing with people about silly stuff will be dealt with and can even result in a kick from the clan. THINK!If you don't think about what your doing it can cause problems for other clan members (e.g killing a member of another posses and causing them to come after us when we are not prepared/or busy fighting gang members in other hideouts. Think where are you going to go if the hideout your in is being overrun by other posses ? Are you going to react to them or just go out the back entrance. Think where will the enemy's be respawning and what ways can they get into the hideout. Think are you doing the right thing or can you wait for a better moment in time. These are just a few things to think about when your in the game but there are plenty more that are not listed above that also should be thought about. Joining the posse If you would like to join the posse/clan just message one of our leaders and we will be happy to give you a 2 week trial where we will look at your shooting skills and determination in joining. When you are on your 2 week trial you be the same as a normal member but just be monitored more and only for 2 weeks, after those 2 weeks the leaders will review your gameplay and decide if you are good enough to join. Doing a lot of target practice will give you a higher chance in getting in to the posse/clan. You must be at least level 10 to join the clan and have your targeting mode at normal or expert. If you are on casual there is a 95% chance that you will not be accepted and an even higher chance you wont even have the 2 week trial. Leaders * Leader 1 HD FalconzZ * Leader 2 Super Silver Other members * Member 1 Washy666 * Member 2 Codboxerboy99 * Member 3 etc.